


love has strange beginnings

by redpandawriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitterness, Cynicism, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking, featuring a Zarkon cameo, poor attempts at flirting, the galra is a mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandawriter/pseuds/redpandawriter
Summary: /the ironic death of romance//clears the way for something//just as equally emotional/The night sky was devoid of all stars as the crowd of people gathered for a wedding reception sat. They sat patiently, eyeing their champagne glasses as the bride and groom were taking their passionate time making their reception speech. Among the swells sat one anxious gentleman having already downed four glasses of whiskey and still feeling too sober for the saccharine ordeal.





	love has strange beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/gifts).



> This was inspired by my own recently miserable wedding experience, although unlike Shiro I didn't smoke, drink, or get laid.

The night sky was devoid of all stars as the crowd of people gathered for a wedding reception sat. They sat patiently, eyeing their champagne glasses as the bride and groom were taking their passionate time making their reception speech. Among the swells sat one anxious gentleman having already downed four glasses of whiskey and still feeling too sober for the saccharine ordeal.

He sat at the bar, morosely attempting to light a cigarette when a hand extends a lit match to him. The gentleman eyed the act of generosity with a disdain that could only come from being disenchanted toward such treatment. Regardless, he accepted and took a much needed drag.

“May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of this unfortunately underdressed stranger?”

The “stranger” was very tempted to extend his sentiments of gratitude in the form of his middle finger until he turned to look at who had offered him a light. A galran, with a scar running over an eye that had been outfitted with a mechanical replacement. He also had a mechanical arm, something he himself had. They greeted him with the galran equivalent of a flirtatious grin. Which, to a human meant it had far too many teeth and eyes far too narrow to be anything but threatening.

It could be endearing, in the way only drunks could delude unto themselves.

“Shirogane,” he said, “Takashi Shirogane. And if I may have the name of the gentleman who has so kindly offended me after doing the kindness of offering me a light?”

There was a low grunt Takashi recognized as the galran equivalent of a snort, “Sendak. And I had not realized I had offended you, I was merely stating the truth.”

“I'm underdressed, but I am not undereducated, sir. You're not the first galra to toy with me and you'll not be the last.” Takashi replied, with a quiet air of arrogance.

“I am not toying with you, and, for your sake, I should hope that you are not toying with me.” There was a low growling noise in the back of his throat as Sendak responded.

Takashi huffed a laugh as he turned and took another leisurely drag. “Oh I doubt that; you're not the sort to wear his heart on his sleeve.”

“Perhaps, but we've barely just met, how could you be so sure?”

“You, of all people, should understand that being able to quickly judge a person accurately can be the difference between life or death in the Empire.”

There was a glint of curiosity in the galra's eyes, but he had the wisdom of the mind to know better than to ask. “You speak of it so easily, I don't recall that being common for your kind.”

“Then you need to meet more humans.”

“Have I offended again?”

Takashi glares at him, harsh and full of enmity, “Indeed.”

“Takashi-” he began.

“Shirogane.”

“Shirogane,” he corrected, “I mean no disrespect. Perhaps there is merit in that I have not had the opportunity to chat with human beings, but I am speaking to one now-”

“You gonna have to find a different human if you’re aiming for an educational experience,” said human was finding his patience growing shorter and shorter the longer he spent humoring Sendak. “So unless you got something else to say you can piss off and stop wasting my time.”

The galran’s ears twitched subtly. There was a moment of silence that Takashi took as the end of their interaction and turned away. Only to be grabbed by the face and pulled uncomfortably close to Sendak's face.

“Do you have any idea who I am?” he growled softly, “Any idea what I could do to you?”

Takashi blinked, hyper aware that if he moved too suddenly he would be adding scars to an already fucked up face. “So, what is it you  
to do to me?”

A moment passed before he answered, “I want to fuck you.”

The people began applauding, signaling the end of the couple's speech and the resuming of party festivities. A sense of relief passed over many of the partygoers as they downed their champagne and moved on to other liquors. At the bar, there were two notable absences, with only a snubbed out cigarette in an ashtray and a 20 credit chip patiently sitting next to an empty glass.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day came, and with it blue skies and white clouds. Bright and pure in contrast to the washed up gray tones of the motel building. And leaning up against the railing stood one Shirogane Takashi, taking a smoke break and looking at the cars parked on the lot. There was the sound of a door opening, and without turning around he spoke: “Finally woke up, have you?”

Sendak chuckled a bit, “I’m surprised your up and about, you were so… passionate last night.”

Takashi hummed, a smirk ghosting his lips. “Maybe,” he begins, “I don't know how people can stand to be at weddings, they're such horribly depressing affairs.”

The galran blinks in surprise, “Why do you think so?”

He shrugs, “I'm a cynic.”

A silence hung patiently in the air. It was a few moments before Sendak spoke again, “A cynic, you say?”

“That I did.”

“I don't suppose I could convince the cynic to letting me treat him to coffee?”

Takashi snorted, but smiled quite gently, “I suppose you could.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You're in good mood,” Zarkon said upon Sendak arriving to his office.

He simply hummed in response, taking a seat in front of the desk.

“I take it you enjoyed the wedding?” he continued.

“Perhaps,” Sendak replied.

“I noticed you were talking with someone.” There was a short silence. “Did you enjoy your time together?”

“I did,” Sendak replied. Both men were staring down at the other.

After a beat of silence Zarkon leaned back into his chair. “Is this serious?”

“I don't know.”

“Do you want this to become serious?”

There was another beat of silence. “Yes.”

 


End file.
